


I Think I Love You

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is confused, Dean is a sap, First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop, and Sam and Gabe are banging, where can you go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gabriel mind-linking with Castiel and goading him into kissing Dean, then Dean getting upset because he was hoping Cas had kissed him for a //different reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Love You

“Cas, Cas, Cassie, Castiel, Cas, Cassss,” Gabriel whined, the younger angel completely ignoring him for his conversation with Dean. “Oh my god, Gabriel, shut up!” Sam complained, looping a piece of cloth over the archangel’s head and pulling it into his mouth, tying it off behind his head. Gabriel shot the younger hunter a glare before trying to get Cas’ attention by reaching directly for his mind. 

 

Dean was waving his arms around animatedly as the younger angel looked on, listing to his story, but twitching slightly in irritation as his brother continually pelted his thoughts on him. They had learned, since the archangel had moved in, it was easier to just ignore his nagging. The man was indescribably bored in his new hide-out, and while he could be a huge help, he discounted his deeds by being a nuisance as he tried to entertain himself. His method of coping today seemed to be finding out how much he could annoy them all before they started trying to kill him. 

 

Kiss him and I’ll shut up, Gabriel finally announced to Cas through their mind link and, without a thought, the younger angel was grabbing the sides of Dean’s head and pulling him forward. Dean froze in confusion, arms still stretched out at his side in mid gesture at the angel smashed their lips together. Sam’s jaw dropped and Gabriel smirked, nodding smugly before grabbing Sam’s hand and prancing off, snapping away the cloth as he went, Sam reluctantly trailing behind him, still looking over his shoulder as he tried to figure out what was happening. 

 

Cas pulled back and Dean stared at him, brows furrowed, as he tried to figure out what had just happened. His arms dropped limply to his side as he stood up straight and stared down at the angel. 

 

“What the hell was that?” 

 

“Gabriel told me he would stop bothering me if I kissed you, it seemed like the easiest option.” 

 

“You could have warned me!“ 

 

“I would have if I had been thinking properly at the time, you try dealing with an archangel who’s putting all of his power into invading your mind.” 

 

Cas crossed his arms and stared at Dean, furrowing his brows as Dean opened and closed his mouth for a moment. “Well, I,” Dean flushed, “I thought you… Forget it” Dean spun on his heal, seemingly upset. “Dean, I apologize, I just wanted Gabriel to leave me alone so I could listen to-” “just forget it Cas, it’s no big deal.” Dean stomped off and Cas was left with his mouth slightly hanging open, as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong. 

~~~ 

“Sam can I talk to you?” Cas called, knocking on the younger Winchester’s door. “Uh, yeah, one minute!” Sam called back, followed by some shuffling and a loud crash before a flustered Sam opened the door, his shirt on backwards. “What is it, Cas?” He asked with a small smile, and Cas looked down, “Dean is upset with me, I don’t know what I’ve done wrong.” Cas explained and Sam’s smile faltered, “could it be kissing him?“ 

 

"I explained to him that I just wanted Gabriel to stop bothering me. He seemed to understand.” 

 

“Gabriel was still bothering you?” 

 

“Yes, he started a mind link with me, he wouldn’t stop, it was giving me a migraine.” 

 

“Did…” Sam seemed to hesitate, he had seen the way his brother looked at the angel, but had written it off until now, “you ever consider maybe he wanted you to be kissing him for a different reason?” 

 

“Why else would I kiss him?” Cas asked in his usual blunt way, but his cheeks heated up and Sam smiled slightly. “Maybe because you like him.” Was all Sam said before closing the door softly, slipping back into his room, leaving a very flustered angel. 

~~~ 

“Oh I don’t understand human emotions,” Cas grumbled to himself, his head in turmoil. Did he like Dean Winchester? He knew the man was his friend, he was who he had fallen from grace for, he was obviously important. But Cas was an angel, could he fall in love, let alone with a human? He groaned and rubbed his hands down his face, he couldn’t place the emotions running through him, he recognized guilt and sadness, but there was also an uncomfortable twisting in his stomach. It made him feel ill, and he remembered feeling a similar reaction when he had kissed Dean. 

 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about the feeling, it made him uncomfortable, but he didn’t think it was bad. Normally he would ask Dean, but that didn’t seem to be an option at the moment. There was some other emotion hidden under the others, a slight burning, like his veins were on fire, but it didn’t hurt. It almost felt good, he wanted more, he liked this feeling. He had noticed this during the kiss too, except stronger, a roaring inferno inside of his chest, his veins running like hot lava, similar to when he had talked to Sam. 

 

It was excitement, but different. Not the type he would feel after winning a fight, or when he actually understood something one of the brothers, or Gabriel for that matter, said. This was a deeper excitement, for something he couldn’t understand but wanted desperately. The realization hit him that it was because of Dean, he wanted Dean to like him, he wanted Dean to kiss him, and he wanted to be with the older hunter all the time.

 

Is that what love it? He had fallen from grace for the man, is that love? Sacrificing for each other, wanting to spend time together, wanting to touch and kiss and hold, that seemed like what the love he had seen had been. Could he really have that with Dean? He let out a large sigh and stood up from his place on the steps, wandering slowly down the hallway, his heart beating in his ears as he walked, quickening to an unbearable rate as he approached the oldest Winchester’s door.

 

He knocked lightly and steeled himself before softly calling, “Dean, are you in there, I need to talk to you.” He heard a groan and something hit the door, “go away Cas, I’m not in the mood.” Cas took a deep breath before pushing the door open anyway, easily picking the lock with some of his grace. “Cas, leave me alone.” Dean grumbled but made no move to throw the angel out. “I’m sorry, Dean, this is important.” Cas crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed, looking down at his hunter. “What is it then?” Dean grumbled, avoiding those blue eyes, the ones he couldn’t bear to look into anymore, not since he realized how he felt for Castiel. The deep, beautiful, blue taunting him every time he caught a glimpse of it. 

 

“Dean, look at me,” Cas murmured softly, his gravelly voice sending a shiver down Dean’s spine as he begrudgingly met the intense cobalt gaze. Cas blinked, and slowly leaned down, pressing his lips back onto the hunter’s, the fire in his veins igniting. Dean had to bite back a sob as the man of his dreams kissed him for the second time that day, the jolts of electricity that shot through his body almost too much to bear. He couldn’t decide if it was because he was an angel or because of how much he loved him, but either way he was already addicted to the feeling. 

 

Castiel slowly pulled back and they stared at each other for a moment before Dean felt his heart shatter. He blinked back tears as he sat up and angrily turned his back on Cas, “what was Gabriel annoying you again?” He grumbled bitterly, no chick flick moments, you’re Dean fucking Winchester, you don’t care. He’s just an angel, you’re not going to get emotional, suck it up, who cares if he’s absolutely perf- no it doesn’t matter. No chick flick moments, no chick flick moments, no chick flick moments. “No, I’m not even sure where he is,” Castiel dead panned, there was a pain in his chest he couldn’t place but he knew it was there because Dean had turned away. 

 

Maybe Dean didn’t love him, that was okay, but he didn’t know how to deal with Dean’s anger. “Dean I think I’m in love with you, but I don’t understand emotions as well as you do. I want to spend all my time with you, I would do anything for you, I get this feeling, in my chest, everytime we touch. My stomach feels strange when I’m around you, it makes me uncomfortable. I just want you to be with me, always, and it’s okay if you don’t love me back I just need you to tell me if that is what I’m feeling cause other wise I think I might be very ill and I don’t-” 

 

“shut up Cas,” Dean cut him off and Cas’ heart hurt more, he really didn’t like that feeling. His chest felt tight and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, not that he needed to but it was a very unpleasant feeling. Dean turned around and there was a small smile painted on his lips, he truly is beautiful, Cas thought, not for the first time, and the tightness in his chest seemed to melt slightly at the slight upturn of lips. 

 

“Do you mean it?” He asked softly, and Cas tilted his head, brows furrowing. 

 

“Mean what?” 

 

“That you think you love me, did you mean it?” Castiel nods, still looking confused, “of course, Dean, what reason would I have to lie to yo-” Dean cut him off by smashing their lips back together, eagerly licking Cas’ lips and slipping inside when the angel gasped in surprise. Dean sighed contentedly through his nose, tasting his angel, feeling him flush against his chest, everything he had so desperately wanted that he was finally getting. 

 

Eventually they pulled apart and Dean smiled shyly at his angel, leaning their foreheads together and meeting the cerulean gaze without hesitation. “I think I love you too, Cas” he teased, before pressing another quick peck to the angel’s chapped lips. 

 

“No, I know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send my prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
